Boys at Play
by Azure Lord Kite
Summary: Conan expects to have a normal night at a haunted mansion that the Detective Boys have dragged him to. Its to bad most of them won't make it and its only Conan and Mitsuhiko. Will Conan actually lose intrest in Ran? ConanxMitsuhiko Yaoi Warning R&R Please
1. Boring Elementary School Day

Disclosure: I, the writer, do not own any of the following character(s) that I speak of in this fiction fan script. Any attempts to copy or use the same verbal phrases from this document on any other is not permitted and any person(s) found doing so will be prosecuted within the full extent of the United States Government Law (USGL) under the laws against Copyright Infringement as this document is © Copyright Edge of Nowhere, Inc.  
  
(I am sorry for all that blur of words up there but it's just in case that this document actually gets into the hands of the writers of the Anime/Manga of Detective Conan. Also, I just wanted to let you all know that I have not read any of the Detective Conan manga or seen the Japanese version of the Detective Conan Anime. The only one that I have seen is the American dubbed version of Detective Conan, so even though I do know the Japanese names it will be much easier for me to say them in English. Thank you and sorry if this is a problem for you.)  
  
Chapter 1: Boring Elementary School Day  
  
Conan sat at his desk as he looked down at his paper on his desk. The teacher had given out a test that gave out several mathematical problems for them to solve. Of course Conan being who he was had solved them right away while the rest of his classmates sat at their desks biting their pencils and tapping their fingers on the desk trying to figure out what Conan already had completed. Conan looked at the clock above the teacher's desk on the wall watching the clock as it seemed to slow down until what looked like it wasn't moving.  
  
Mitsuhiko looked over to see that Conan had already completed the entire test and was very unhappy for that. Before Conan had come to this class he was always the one to finish first and everyone looked up to him but now since Conan's arrival he gets the entire spotlight. Mitsuhiko completed the last question on the test and was the second one to be done. Mitsuhiko made sure the teacher wasn't looking and spoke to Conan.  
  
"Conan. Conan.", Mitsuhiko said.  
  
Mitsuhiko had to keep his voice so low that it took him a while to get Conan's attention. "Conan." Conan looked over to see Mitsuhiko practically yelling. "What Mitsuhiko? If you talk any louder you will get us in trouble." Mitsuhiko looked at Conan. Mitsuhiko knew that they have taken worse risks than getting caught talking in class. "Conan, I just finished my test and was wondering if I could compare answers with you." Conan looked skeptical but slipped his answer sheet low below the desks over to Mitsuhiko.  
  
Mitsuhiko was happy that Conan let him look. He wanted to find that all of the answers on Conan's test were wrong and his were all right but when he looked at Conan's sheet he couldn't even make out what it said. There were so many complex equations that proved that Conan Edogawa could be the next child prodigy.  
  
"Conan, what is this?", Mitsuhiko said.  
  
Conan wondered what Mitsuhiko was talking about until he saw the differences between his and Mitsuhiko's test paper. Conan was worried that someone might think he is too smart and might tell the newspaper about him drawing attention to himself.  
  
"Umm, no it's nothing. I was just playing around that could never be my actual work.", Conan said.  
  
Mitsuhiko looked suspiciously at Conan as he erased all the things he had written and made it look like Mitsuhiko's paper. If the teacher had gotten a hold of what Conan had originally put he would know that more than half of his work was done using advanced quadratic equations.  
  
Soon after the teacher collected the papers from all the students and placed them on his desk. After the teacher sat down the test papers he began to speak to the class about their English assignment for homework but before he could finish the bell had rung and the students rushed out of the classroom except for Conan, Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi. Ayumi looked outside to see that there was plenty of daylight left and it was Friday so they had the whole weekend and they could all stay out later.  
  
"Come on you boys. We can still make it to the Arcade before they get really busy.", Ayumi said.  
  
All of the boys agreed and most of them began to walk out. As for Genta he started to run because he knew that at the Arcade was a small food court which was his favorite place to eat. Conan sighed.  
  
"Once again, Genta puts his stomach before his mind.", Conan said.  
  
::Chapter 2: The Arcade:: 


	2. The Arcade

Chapter 2: The Arcade  
  
Conan and everyone else, except for Genta who was already at the arcade, walked along the sidewalks as they neared the arcade.  
  
"Ok, who is up for some games?", Conan said.  
  
Everyone smiled as Conan said that.  
  
"I guess that means you are buying food and games right Conan?", Ayumi said.  
  
Ayumi was so happy she really didn't know what she had just said.  
  
"Umm well, I don't know.", Conan said.  
  
Before Conan finished what he was saying everyone rushed off before he could say he wasn't.  
  
Everyone eventually made it to the arcade and they couldn't have come at a worse time. There was a teenager of about 17 holding a knife to a boy by his waist next to one of the game machines.  
  
"Everybody back off. If you managers of this store don't get my quarter back that this machine stole I am going to kill this little boy.", said the Psycho.  
  
The boy that was being held wasn't able to say anything being that he was so scared. At first sight when Conan and the gang walked in it looked like it was going to be a murder but all it turned out to be what a psycho with a knife. Conan flipped a very small switch on his shoes and looked around to find a VR helmet from a game lying on the floor by him.  
  
"It's not perfectly round but it will do.", Conan whispered.  
  
Conan kicked the VR helmet as hard as he could so he could make sure the wires ripped from the game machine, which they did, and it went flying right at the psycho's head. No one even noticed that Conan had kicked the helmet. All they really saw was the man hit the floor with the helmet beside him and the VR game machine blowing up. Conan walked off quietly so he wouldn't be blamed.  
  
"I guess there are some consequences to things like that sometimes.", Conan whispered.  
  
Soon after the police came and took away the still unconscious psycho and everyone including the boy that was held hostage were back to normal playing games and having fun. Conan saw Ayumi and Genta run off to play games but Mitsuhiko stood by Conan. Mitsuhiko looked right at Conan with a weird stare.  
  
"Umm, Mitsuhiko why are you looking at me like that?", Conan said with a curious tone.  
  
Mitsuhiko laughed.  
  
"Conan lets go over here, I have to tell you something.", Mitsuhiko said with a tone of nervous in his voice.  
  
Conan knew it was safe to go around with Mitsuhiko so he agreed. Both Mitsuhiko and Conan walked into the far corners of the Arcade where all the broken down game machines were. It was like a maze of them and was very hard to get out of. Mitsuhiko stopped at one of the machines and looked seriously at Conan.  
  
"Listen Conan, I saw what you did earlier. I saw how you took that game helmet and kicked it right from the machine and hit that guy in the head.", Mitsuhiko said very seriously.  
  
Conan was shocked that Mitsuhiko was able to even see that and tried thinking of an excuse but he couldn't. Mitsuhiko continued.  
  
Mitsuhiko continued. "Now that I think about it we are always saved by something mysterious coming out of no where. That was also you wasn't it?"  
  
Conan kept thinking of an excuse but for some reason this time he couldn't.  
  
"I don't really know what it is about you Conan Edogawa, but I like it.", Mitsuhiko said.  
  
Mitsuhiko moved his hand over to Conan's cheek and just let his hand glide his creek down to Conan's chest then stopped. Conan didn't know what to say. He just stood there stiff as ice. Mitsuhiko ran off and then Conan started to move again. He didn't know what had just happened but he went back to his friends and acted like nothing happened even though he worried what really did happen back there.  
  
Soon it got dark and the arcade was beginning to close shop so Conan and the gang had to leave but they were all going to spend the night at an abandoned mansion, which used to be Conan's mansion before he was changed into his childhood form. Everyone started walking when Conan's cell phone started to ring coming from his pocket. Conan pulled out the phone and heard Genta's mother's voice.  
  
"Conan I am sorry, I knew that you all wanted to stay in that mansion tonight but Genta has to go to the dentist tomorrow.", said Genta's Mother.  
  
Conan sighed and agreed while hanging up with Genta's mom.  
  
"Aww man I hate going to the dentist. I was hoping she would have forgotten. Oh well see you all tomorrow. You better tell me what happens Conan or I will pound you.", said Genta angrily.  
  
Conan laughed at how Genta never changed when his phone rang again. This time it was Ayumi's mom on the line. Ayumi had to go home because she didn't clean her room and she was grounded for not doing it. Just like Genta, Ayumi walked off unhappily wishing she had actually cleaned her room or her mother would have forgotten.  
  
After all those little scenes the only ones left to go to the mansion were Mitsuhiko and Conan. This worried Conan a bit with what had happened earlier but he followed along with Mitsuhiko not saying anything. Soon after the two came to the giant gates of the mansion that they were spending the night in.  
  
"Well I guess we better go in Mitsuhiko.", Conan spoke with large amounts of curiosity and worry about what would happen.  
  
Mitsuhiko laughed and agreed.  
  
::Chapter 3: The Mansion:: 


	3. The Mansion

Chapter 3: The Mansion  
  
Conan and Mitsuhiko stood at the gate of Conan's mansion looking upward at it. Conan had a shiver run down his spine. At his height, even his own mansion looked scary at the night. All of a sudden a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and then disappeared as it started to slowly begin to rain. Conan was so frightened and how fast that lightning bolt came he quickly grabbed and squeezed Mitsuhiko's hand. Conan and Mitsuhiko both looked down to see Conan holding Mitsuhiko's hand and Conan quickly pulled it away.  
  
"Mitsuhiko, I am so sorry. I didn't mean...", Conan was stopped in the middle of his sentence.  
  
"Its ok Conan, it was nice to know you even get scared sometimes.", Mitsuhiko gave Conan a smile and looked back at the mansion.  
  
The mansion was a very nice thing to look at but they needed to get inside before they got drenched in water. Mitsuhiko sighed and began to climb the right side of the gate that was at the entrance since it was locked. All of a sudden the left side of the gate opened and Mitsuhiko saw Conan walk through.  
  
"How did you get the gate open?!", Mitsuhiko did not know how he did that.  
  
Conan already had a key to the lock since the mansion was his and he always put the lock on while he was away for lengthy times but he always kept the key with him. Conan had forgotten that he was only a child and that he wasn't supposed to have something like a key to the front door.  
  
"Umm, uh, well I came earlier. I jumped the fence and went exploring the house. I found a bunch of old keys and one that looked decently new and I thought it must have been the one to the gate.", Conan sighed in relief that he thought his cover was almost blown.  
  
Mitsuhiko looked at Conan and guess his story checked out. Mitsuhiko climbed down from the gate side that he was on and walked through the left side. The two walked up to the door and opened as it was already unlocked by the same key Conan had for the gate. The two walked inside and Conan unbuttoned his blue vest and the blue sweatshirt he was wearing revealing parts of his most commonly worn attire. Mitsuhiko was still looking around at the insides of the mansion's front gawking at the amazing elegance of it all.  
  
"Conan look at how amazing all of this is!", Mitsuhiko kept looking around at all of it smiling like a child would.  
  
Conan looking at all of the amazing pieces of art that were around his mansion. "Yea my dad... I, I MEAN THE OWNER. Ya the owner was supposed to be a real collector of things around the world.", Conan's heart was still beating like crazy as he just barely got away with that one but Mitsuhiko was too busy picky a picture off the wall that looked really valuable.  
  
"Hey Conan look at this one, it looks funny.", Mitsuhiko laughed.  
  
Conan was wondering what he was talking about since he didn't see what Mitsuhiko was doing while he was drying his hair off since all the rain outside.  
  
"What piece are you talking about Mitsuhiko?", Conan asked curiously.  
  
Conan finally got Mitsuhiko in his sight and saw what painting it was. Conan began to run towards Mitsuhiko wanting to get the painting out of his hands.  
  
"PUT THAT DOWN MITSUHIKO!", Conan was so scared what might happen to that picture.  
  
Mitsuhiko was confused why Conan was so worried about a picture and while he was wondering why Conan was making such a fuss about it the painting slipped out of Mitsuhiko's hand and fell through a small ventilation shaft on the floor against the wall, Conan stopped and stood there with a fright in his eyes. Mitsuhiko looked at the vent and then looked at Conan.  
  
"Maybe we can still go down there and get it back.", Mitsuhiko spoke with a doubt in his voice.  
  
Soon after Mitsuhiko said that there was a large cracking sound as if wood has just been smashed into a thousand pieces and soon it smelt of burning paint as if the painting itself had been caught in the pilot light of the air condition system. Conan just stood in the same spot until the burning smell subsided.  
  
Conan spoke in a whisper. "Oh no, that was an original.", Conan finally moved.  
  
"Well it least we don't live here otherwise our parents would have killed us. I am sure that that painting wasn't important anyway. It was probably just something that the old owner bought for ¥555.", Mitsuhiko laughed. (¥555 is approximately $5.00 USD)  
  
Conan couldn't believe that just happened but got over it. Conan kept thinking about how that was an original drawing by an artist from the Asuka period. The painting was over 1200 years old. The two forgot about the painting and started walking upstairs toward the double doors at the top of the stairwell. The two finally reached the doors and Conan walked up and opened them revealing a giant bedroom that had a king-sized bed right next to the French windows.  
  
"I found this room earlier when I came here yesterday to check it out first.", Conan smiled as he made sure his excuse sounded convincing. "Come on Mitsuhiko throw your backpack on the bed and let's get over to the kitchen. I found lots of food in the refrigerator yesterday."  
  
Mitsuhiko thought it unnecessary to actually eat but right after he said that his stomach began rumbling and Conan smirked.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Mitsuhiko smiled and agreed to eat before they went to bed. Conan led Mitsuhiko out of the bedroom and down the stairs again. Soon Conan came to a hallway with double-door at the end of it. Mitsuhiko's stomach began to rumble again and Mitsuhiko and Conan started racing to the door. Of course Conan being a soccer ace won that race and ran to the fridge. Mitsuhiko caught up with him and watched as Conan opened the door to the fridge revealing perfectly preserved food that hadn't even expired yet.  
  
Conan told Mitsuhiko to go sit down at the dining table which was through a door on the exact opposite side of the one the two had come in. Conan knew that Mitsuhiko was a decent cook but he wasn't going to let a child touch his kitchen supplies. He could have his entire house burnt to a crisp. Conan started to pull out the ingredients that were needed to make Kare Raisu, Conan got a small pot and pan and put it on the stove throwing several oils on it and then some beef and well at many spices to top them all off. Conan let them all sit and then prepared some Yakisoba.  
  
After about 15 minutes or so all the food was ready to be served and the dishes were done. Conan took two of four plates that were to be served and walked through the door and went into the dining room setting the two plates down in front of Mitsuhiko.  
  
"Hey thanks Conan!", Mitsuhiko was happy and hungry but was polite enough to wait for Conan to come back with his plates.  
  
Conan joined Mitsuhiko in the seat next to him and watched him as he starting eating all the food Conan had made at a fast rate. If he ate any faster he would have choked.  
  
"Hey Mitsuhiko you might want to slow down a bit, you might get a heart attack from eating that fast.", Conan laughed and began to eat but still was looking at Mitsuhiko,  
  
Mitsuhiko didn't really mind being watched as he ate. Most of his family watched him eat horribly fast at home as well. Although in public areas he tries to control himself so he doesn't attract much attention. Conan didn't know why but for some reason Mitsuhiko looked sort of cute.  
  
"WHA?!". Conan tipped over his chair and fell straight to the floor.  
  
Mitsuhiko stopped eating his food and asked if Conan was ok. Of course it was nothing compared to what Conan has been through but the cause to why he feel has been the worst thing yet. Conan couldn't believe he had actually thought Mitsuhiko was kind of cute. He had a girlfriend and he said that a boy was cute. Conan didn't know what to think but he moved one seat farther from Mitsuhiko and finished his food there without even glancing at Mitsuhiko.  
  
Both Mitsuhiko and Conan took their plates and placed them into the dishwasher and started it.  
  
"I don't know why Conan but even though this place has some odd things going on its actually pretty nice. I mean we have a fully stocked fridge with electricity and everything. Its just all so odd.", Mitsuhiko looked and Conan waiting for a response.  
  
"Well I have to tell you the truth Mitsuhiko. I actually know the person who owns this mansion. It isn't haunted at all. Have you ever heard of the famous detective Shinichi Kudou?", Conan looked at Mitsuhiko expecting him to be mad for lying but he was actually really excited.  
  
"WOW! This is actually the house that one teenage detective guy I saw on TV about 2 months ago?"  
  
Conan was surprised at how Mitsuhiko reacted. "Yea its his all right, I am a good friend of his and he said I can stay here anytime I like even when he's away.", Conan smirked.  
  
"Wow, he must really like you Conan to trust you that much. I really hope he doesn't mind the painting though.", Mitsuhiko looked back at the vent where the picture feel.  
  
Conan looked at the vent too and then looked at his watch. "I am sure he won't mind he never liked it anyway. Come on we need to get to bed its really getting late, it's already 1 o' clock in the morning."  
  
Conan's time was impeccable for at the very moment the grandfather clock in the front hall had just started chiming noting that it was 1 in the morning. Conan told Mitsuhiko that there are different bedrooms but the king-sized bed is much more comfortable to sleep in than the others. Mitsuhiko agreed as long as Conan stayed with him. Conan was kind of curious why Mitsuhiko wanted to share a bed when Conan could have easily taken a different one but went along with it.  
  
They walked along the hall until they reached the double doors to the bedroom which were closed again.  
  
"Come on Mitsuhiko there is a bathroom in the bedroom we can use. Then we can head to bed."  
  
::Chapter 4: Bed:: 


	4. Bed

Chapter 4: Bed  
  
Conan and Mitsuhiko both opened one of the doors to the bedroom and once again saw the fantastic bedroom they both would be sleeping in, at least that is what Mitsuhiko thought. Conan walked over to his bed and jumped backwards onto it laying down enjoying how soft it was.  
  
Conan looked over at Mitsuhiko who was looking at himself in the mirror. "Hey Mitsuhiko, do me a favor and go get your shower first ok?"  
  
Mitsuhiko looked over at Conan and nodded his head in agreement. Mitsuhiko walked over to the door that was slightly ajar in the corner of the room which lead to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. After Conan made sure that Mitsuhiko was out of the room he headed toward his closet that was on the other side of the room. Conan opened the door and walked inside.  
  
"Wow, it's been a long time since I have seen all my old cloths. I wish the still fit." Conan laughed.  
  
Conan went looking into the far corners of the walk-in closet to find a small dresser that had all his cloths from when he was a child. Since Conan hadn't brought anything with him from Ran's house he was going to have to find some cloths from when he was a kid, the first time, to wear.  
  
Pretty quickly Conan found some boxer shorts, a white t-shirt, and loose silky blue shorts to wear to bed.  
  
"These are really old. I haven't worn these since I was 8 for the first time around." Conan kept making himself laugh at all the old things of his that brought back memories.  
  
Conan set down his cloths he was going to wear to bed and looked at an old box that was tucked away in the very corner of the closet floor. Conan picked it up and opened it to find some of the things that first showed him that Ran liked him as more that just a friend when they were little. Conan looked at all the items and found a straw that was in the box.  
  
"What is this doing in here?"  
  
Conan was about to throw away the straw when he remembered why the straw was in the box in the first place. It was the straw from the milkshake that Ran and he shared together when they were about 10. It was really funny, the malt shop had run out of straws but found one left and gate it to Ran and him so they were forced to share but they ended up share the milkshake happily. Conan smiled and closed the box putting it back in the corner where he had found it.  
  
"Ran..", Conan sighed happily.  
  
Conan grabbed his cloths and walked out of the closet to find that Mitsuhiko had just gotten out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  
  
"Hehe sorry Conan, I would have changed in the bathroom but I forgot my cloths on the bed." Mitsuhiko was always making people laugh when he did something stupid or forgot something.  
  
Conan laughed. "Its ok Mitsuhiko I am about to go get my shower anyway."  
  
Conan walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He had forgotten how large his bathroom was. It was a sad day for Shinichi Kudou who forgot how large his own bathroom was.  
  
Conan took off all his gadgets that that Dr. Agasa had given him and set them on the bathroom counter. After all the gadgets were secured and got going to go falling to the floor Conan took of his shirt revealing the body of a very cute 8 year old.  
  
Conan looked at his body in the mirror and then tried to flex his arm muscle in the mirror but nothing showed. Conan wished he actually had some decent strength in his arms because then he could show Kogorou a thing or two.  
  
Conan continued undressing by taking off his socks and placing them on top of his folded t-shirt that was on the laundry table. Looking down at his feet Conan couldn't help believe how small his feet had gotten.  
  
"I guess the drug that I was given can be good in some ways too." Conan was happy that small feet were liked much more in Japan.  
  
Conan finally took off his shorts revealing his boxer shorts to anyone in the room, which was only him. Before taking his boxers off Conan started the hot and cold water in the shower so it would be warm when he got in. Conan adjusted the knobs and finally felt a nice temperature.  
  
"At least I control what temperature the water is here."  
  
It was too good to be true the last time he had a shower that was started by Kogorou. Kogorou had pretended to be nice to Conan all day and then prepared his shower for him but when Conan stepped in the burning hot water almost burnt off his skin. Kogorou got a beating off a lifetime from Ran after he did that saying how could he do that to a little kid.  
  
Conan finally took off his boxer shorts and put them with his other cloths showing Conan's nude self and he stepped into the shower and shut the sliding glass door.  
  
Once Conan stepped into the shower he slowly got his hair wet until he felt something odd. He looked down to see that his groin had got an erection at some point in time. Conan didn't have any clue when he got it or how. He hadn't been thinking about anything that would have caused it and the only thing he had really seen in a while was Mitsuhiko around the mansion and the bedroom.  
  
"How...?"  
  
Conan decided that it just must be one of those erections that come and go for no reason at all and decided to forget about it and continued bathing.  
  
(15 Minutes Later)  
  
Conan exited the shower stall and began to dry himself off with a towel that was already in the bathroom. As soon as he was completely dry he put his cloths that he had found in the closet on which fit perfectly.  
  
Conan walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him to find Mitsuhiko sitting of the bed staring at the floor. Conan walked over to the nightstand next to the bed and put down all the gadgets of Dr. Agasa's that he had in the bathroom earlier.  
  
After he had put up the gadgets on the nightstand Conan went over and sat next to Mitsuhiko on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing just sitting here Mitsuhiko?"  
  
Conan was very curious and patient as he waited for Mitsuhiko to give him an answer but it took him quite a while.  
  
"Conan...What if I told you that I loved someone, someone that I have known for a pretty good time now? What would you best advice on how I should tell them that I love them?" Mitsuhiko had a serious yet pleading look in his eyes.  
  
Conan thought about it for a minute then knew what to say.  
  
"Well my best advice for you would be to just confront them sometime soon and just come out and tell them how you feel and then find someway to show them you really do care a lot about them." Conan smiled since he was happy that Mitsuhiko had actually found love for his first time.  
  
Mitsuhiko nodded that he understood and then look back at the floor. At first Conan thought that Mitsuhiko must be getting sleepy but then all of a sudden Conan saw two small droplets of tears hit the floor. Conan lifted up Mitsuhiko's head to see that tears were running all the way down his face. Conan didn't understand why he was crying, if he truly loved someone he should be happy.  
  
"Mitsuhiko what in the world is making you cry?"  
  
Conan started to worry for his friend so he decided to softly pat his back to maybe make him feel better. It didn't help in the least.  
  
"Conan..." Mitsuhiko couldn't speak fully because he was crying. "Con,,, Conan..."  
  
"Mitsuhiko, what are you trying to say?"  
  
Mitsuhiko finally stopped crying. "I...I... I LOVE YOU CONAN!"  
  
Before Conan could say anything Mitsuhiko had pushed him over on the bed and got on all fours directly over Conan. Mitsuhiko stared at Conan with a scared but happy look in his eyes. Conan could have just pushed Mitsuhiko off of him but something held him back. Something about this just told him in his mind to just go with it. Nothing was restraining his hands or legs from moving but he just stared at Mitsuhiko.  
  
Mitsuhiko slowly lowered himself onto Conan until there lips were almost touching. Mitsuhiko finally closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Conan's. Conan too closed his eyes following along with Mitsuhiko. The two were a little clumsy with their kiss but eventually they both soon shared a deep passionate kiss. Mitsuhiko suddenly got off Conan and sat up next to Conan.  
  
Conan eventually sat up and looked at Mitsuhiko. Conan had no idea what to say but it seems Mitsuhiko did.  
  
"Conan, I am sorry. I really do love you but I shouldn't have done that..."  
  
Conan didn't have any idea what to say. During that kiss he felt so great and then he feel terrible. He had a girlfriend that was waiting for him back at her house but then there was Mitsuhiko who he felt such passion and love from. Conan didn't know what to do or say. Finally Conan mustered up the last of his strength to say something.  
  
"Mitsuhiko... Can we do that again? Except maybe this time can... we... keep going?"  
  
Mitsuhiko didn't know what to say. So many questions were running through his mind right now but the main one that he was thinking about was 'Did Conan actually love him also?' Mitsuhiko looked at Conan's face and then at the rest of his body wondering if this boy could be his true love for life. Mitsuhiko finally made a decision and said something.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Both of them took of the slippers that they were wearing over their socks and put them under the bed. They both looked at each other and slowly their faces came into contact as they both shared their second passionate kiss. The two boys wrapped their arms around each other and then lied down on the bed with Mitsuhiko on top.  
  
"Conan, are you sure you want to do this? After this we can't go back."  
  
Conan had thought about that before he had asked to keep going.  
  
"I am sure but only if you want to."  
  
Mitsuhiko nodded his head saying that he was sure. The two boys were so close and Mitsuhiko first grabbed Conan's white t-shirt and pulled it off showing the very smooth body of the boy. After Mitsuhiko took off Conan's t- shirt he took off his own to only make it fair. The two boys moved away a little bit and stared at the body of the other. Both were interested at how this would turn out.  
  
Conan wanted to make the next move so he got closer to Mitsuhiko and again shared a passionate kiss. While they were sharing a kiss Conan had taken his hand and begun to slide off Mitsuhiko's pants. Mitsuhiko stopped the kiss with Conan as soon as he felt his pants coming off. Mitsuhiko looked down and then looked up at Conan and smiled.  
  
Conan finally finished taking off Mitsuhiko's pants and laid them on the floor. Conan looked back to Mitsuhiko to find out that Mitsuhiko too wore boxer shorts.  
  
"Mitsuhiko I didn't know you wore boxer shorts, I always thought you wore underwear."  
  
Mitsuhiko laughed and then slid off Conan's pants and placed them on top of his that were on the floor. Mitsuhiko and Conan both stared at the others boxers. Nearly right away Conan and Mitsuhiko began to get erections. They both smiled as they both sat up on the bed and then took of their own boxers and set them on the floor too. Right after they had taken off their boxers both Mitsuhiko's and Conan's groin had reached it largest size. Conan looked at Mitsuhiko's groin to find that it was a bit bigger than his but not much at all. It was to be expected since Mitsuhiko was a year older than Conan.  
  
"Wow Conan, it's big."  
  
Conan laughed. "Yours is a bit bigger."  
  
Neither of the boys didn't know what to do next so Conan decided to make the first move and lied down on the bed again. Mitsuhiko understood what Conan was expecting him to do. Mitsuhiko neared his mouth to Mitsuhiko's groin area and opened his mouth.  
  
Mitsuhiko knew exactly what to do for this occasion thanks to his science class. He was in a middle school level science class and just a week ago they show a sexual education video to all the students. They video went into great detail.  
  
Mitsuhiko continued to get closer to Conan's groin and then finally closed his mouth on it. Conan let out a loud yelp because of how sensitive a boys groin is. Mitsuhiko finally started moving his head up and down which caused Conan to start moaning uncontrollably. Mitsuhiko began to notice as he continued sucking Conan's groin that his began to hurt because there was so much blood rushing to it at the moment. Mitsuhiko just forgot about the pain in his groin and kept the same motion with Conan's groin.  
  
"Mi... Mi...Mitsuhiko. I am going to cum. I..." Conan was lost for words as he continued to feel the great and wonderful sensation that Mitsuhiko was giving him.  
  
Mitsuhiko heard and understood Conan and started to slow down as Conan and he began to share body warmth even more. All of a sudden Mitsuhiko stopped when he heard Conan let out a scream. Mitsuhiko took his mouth of Conan's groin and watched as a great spurt of white came from Conan's groin.  
  
Mitsuhiko smiled as some of the cum landed on his groin. "How did that feel Conan?"  
  
Conan took around a minute to answer. "It was the best thing I have ever felt."  
  
Mitsuhiko smiled and took his finger and took some of the cum that was lying on Conan's stomach. "Are you ready to keep going Conan?"  
  
Conan nodded and then saw Mitsuhiko sit up on his knees. Conan understood and followed along by getting on all fours. Mitsuhiko took the small amount of cum that he had taken and rubbed it around the rim of Conan. Mitsuhiko looked at Conan from the rear side.  
  
"You are cute in all directions Conan."  
  
Conan laughed. "You too."  
  
Mitsuhiko slowly moved the head of his groin and put it right against the border of Conan's ass. Conan let over a very small yelp saying that 'He just is a little jumpy'. Mitsuhiko took in a deep breath and then pushed his groin straight into Conan. Both of the boys let out a yell. Mitsuhiko soon calmed down and so did Conan. Mitsuhiko looked down at his groin to find it all the way into Conan. Mitsuhiko knew that this meant he had lost his virginity and so had Conan, but the person he had lost it to was perfect.  
  
Mitsuhiko began to pull back his groin and then stopped before it came out. Mitsuhiko started pushing back in again and started another motion. Both Conan and Mitsuhiko started to sweat as Mitsuhiko continued in and out of Conan. Conan wasn't even thinking anymore. All he knew that this was the best feeling of his life. All of a sudden Mitsuhiko's groin had hit Conan's sensitive point inside of him. It caused an intense and indescribable feeling to rush through Conan causing his leg to twitch a bit. It felt so good Conan was really hoping Mitsuhiko would hit the point again.  
  
Soon Mitsuhiko and Conan were covered in sweat. Mitsuhiko was beginning to slow down as he neared his cum point. Conan too was just about to cum for a second time. All of a sudden in Mitsuhiko's last push into Conan, he once again his the sensitive point in Conan causing both Conan and himself to cum at the same time. Mitsuhiko looked down to find that he had let out so much cum that some of it came back out. The intense rush of the sensitive point and cumming at the same time was too much for Conan. His legs stretched out so far that it hit the end table causing his Wrist Watch Stun Gun to go flying at the wall. Mitsuhiko pulled his groin out of Conan to look at what Conan had hit.  
  
There was some silence for a second and then all of a sudden the stun gun hit the wall and began to shoot off all the sedatives it had rapidly all around the room. Very soon before Conan and Mitsuhiko had anytime to dodge them the sedatives had hit the two. Conan was being very resilient to the sedative. He had to tell Mitsuhiko something.  
  
"Mitsuhiko... Mi... "Conan's voice weakened and could only speak in a whisper. "Mitsuhiko, I love you too."  
  
Conan finally gave in to the sedative and the two boys had fallen asleep with there hands around each other hugging as if they were still awake. It was an odd by nice ending to a new love that the two nude boys shared...  
  
::Chapter 5: Morning Truth:: 


	5. Morning Truth

Chapter 5: Morning Truth (Morning) Conan begins to move around as the sun begins to get in his eyes. Slowly but surely he wake up and looks around. He was pretty drowsy so forgot where he was until he came to. Conan began to rub his eyes and look around.  
  
"I'm...I'm at my house?" Conan was shocked.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT!"  
  
Conan was still tired so it took a while to figure out where he was. Conan got up off the bed and was just about to make the bed when he saw Mitch lying there nude. Conan couldn't move and it all came back to him. Everything that he and Mitch had done last night came back to him like a cold wind. Conan looked down to find that he too was nude. Conan tried covering himself in the bed sheets. In the process of covering himself had had woken up Mitch. Conan looked up at Mitch and just stared into his drowsy eyes.  
  
When Mitch finally was awake enough to see right he saw Conan and smiled.  
  
"I hope you slept well after last night."  
  
Mitch gave a smile like an innocent boy who hadn't done anything wrong. Conan just looked at Mitch and then over at his glasses which had fallen off overnight.  
  
"I...I...I..."  
  
Mitch looked at Conan and began to worry if something was wrong.  
  
"Conan is you ok? Did I hurt you last night?"  
  
Conan dropped the covers he was using to cover himself and let his body be revealed once more. Slowly tears started to come from Conan's eyes. First he cried in small drops and then into a little stream of tears. Mitch began to worry a "  
  
Conan began to cry profusely and then all of a sudden lunged forward at Mitch grasping his arms around Mitch's waist. Conan kept on crying right on Mitch's chest but he didn't mind. Mitch looked at Conan worried one last time and then got a sympathetic look.  
  
"It's all going to be ok Conan. Don't worry I will make it ok."  
  
Mitch began to run his fingers through Conan's hair like a mother would. "It will all be ok." Mitch slowly wrapped his arms around Conan's upper body and pulled him off the bed and on to his feet.  
  
"Ok Conan we are going to set a few things straight but let's get dressed first." Conan wiped away the tears and agreed. Mitch smiled as he saw Conan calm down taking one last look at Conan's completely nude self.  
  
Conan and Mitch dressed slowly in silence as they sorted through their cloths that were scattered all over the floor. Finally the two boys had gotten fully dressed and packed away the cloths they had in their bags. The two boys walked through the bedroom doors and shut them. Mitch looked at Conan with a serious look.  
  
"Conan, I want to tell you a few things right now. Everything that has happened last night can stay between us if you like; I personally think that might be the best decision for kids our age."  
  
Conan nodded his head in agreement to keep it between each other. Conan felt as if he was going to cry again but he held back the tears.  
  
"Also Conan, this is about us. I know that we aren't going to say anything about what we did for a while but if you still want to stay friends with me that would be ok. I really don't mind. But, if you can trust me enough, we could take it up to the next step you know, as my boyfriend but I am fine with what we have if you think it best." Mitch gave a sigh of relief for letting all that out.  
  
Conan had noticed how much thought and effort Mitch had put into creating those few sentences. "I do think that we should keep this quiet but for now I really think that I need to put some thought into whether we should push this further. For now I really think staying friends is the best for both of us." Conan stepped forward a bit toward Mitch.  
  
Mitch understood as he tried holding back a few tears. Mitch stepped forward to Conan wrapping his arms around Conan and Conan did the same to Mitch. The two boys gave each other one last hug before they walked outside and became friends again. The two boys walked down the stairs and went outside into the daylight where the birds were chirping. Though this lovely day looked as if it could lift the lowest spirits, the two walked in silence, and sorrow that enveloped them.  
  
Conan couldn't understand what was going on inside of him, he had a girlfriend but he still loved Mitch. He was trapped in an eight year old body. He couldn't talk to anyone but Mitch about what happened, but he didn't want to hurt Mitch's feelings. Conan wasn't sure if he was regretting what happened the other night or if he should feel do you want to go back to your house or go find the others?" Mitch asked trying to pull them from the haunting silence. Conan didn't respond he merely continued walking. ?"  
  
Conan looked up from his thoughts and looked over at Mitch. "You know Mitch I think I am just going to take a walk, why don't you go and find the others and tell them I will talk with them tomorrow." Mitch didn't want to go off and leave Conan on his own but did as he was kindly asked to do.  
  
Conan continued to walk left toward Dr. Agasa's house while Mitch traveled to the opposite direction toward Genta's house. Conan put his hands in his pockets and walked even slower. He knew that what Mitch hoped to happen could never happen. Rachel was his childhood friend and now his teenage love. She is worth more than the best detective reputation in the world. Somehow, someway he was going to have to tell Mitch. All Conan knew was that it didn't have to been soon, it could wait.  
  
Conan had so much on his mind that he even began to wonder if he would ever become Shinichi again or would he have to face his entire period of childhood and adolescence all over again. Conan just couldn't stand of the thought that he could never marry Ran because he was too young. Conan was beginning to fill with rage as he remembered Gin and Vodka who were the two men who had drugged him. Conan just couldn't stand the problems those two men have caused him over the last year.  
  
"WHY CAN'T I JUST BECOME SHINICHI AGAIN?!"  
  
"Because I haven't developed the antidote yet, that's why."  
  
Conan jumped as he heard the female voice that was coming from the corner. Conan at first didn't have any idea who it was but then was able to recognize the person.  
  
"I didn't know you would be out here...Ai."  
  
Ai walked out from the dark corners and smirked at Conan.  
  
"You are a modern version of Sherlock Holmes aren't you Mr. Loud."  
  
Conan smiled at Ai. The two of them walked off to downtown Tokyo in silence. The day was just so sweet and calm that it seemed unnecessary for words at all. The pleasant wind of the nice cool breeze was enough to be said. Conan felt relieved that his life seems almost back on track. Hopefully soon he might become Shinichi again as soon as Ai develops the antidote, but it was better than when we didn't even have a clue as to what he was given.  
  
The two had finally arrived at a small desserts parlor in downtown Tokyo. The two walked in and looked at the menu that was hanging from the ceiling. Ai and Conan both ordered shaved ice and went down to sit at a booth. Conan started eating the shaved ice at a slow rate and started looking at Ai.  
  
"So have you gotten any closer to concocting an antidote and could you please put it in laymen this time?" The last time Conan had asked Ai this he had been hit with thousands of words that even a teenager like himself didn't understand.  
  
"Well like I have told you before there are multiple separated parts of the human body. The eye color, body shape, finger length and hundreds more. Manipulating them once is a very easy process after you solve a few core things but re-manipulation is a very difficult process. I have to base all my data on two different things now, your current and your past. So that is the problem and it will take quite a while."  
  
"AHHH!" Conan had paid so much attention to Ai that he had forgotten he was eating his shaved ice and had gotten a major brain freeze. Ai had just begun to laugh at how stupid Conan had acted sometimes and then she remembered times that she hadn't ever seen him more serious. She knew that those were the true colors of Shinichi Kudou showing. She kept thinking that when Conan was like that, it was as if he could actually be a reincarnation of the great Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Ai couldn't believe what she was saying and just forgot about. How stupid was she, was she going to follow the facts or some mythological idea of soul reincarnation.  
  
"AHHH!" Just as Conan had done Ai had gone into a little trance into her mind and forgotten that she was eating her shaved ice. Conan laughed because now she couldn't make fun of him doing it. The two smiled and laughed finishing off the remnants of the shaved ice and walked out of the shop.  
  
The two really had nothing to do so Conan decided to ride the bullet train for a while then they would head over to Dr. Agasa's house. Although Ai really objected to doing something that seemed so childish she had no choice because Conan pulled her right into the bullet train.  
  
"You know Conan for a 17 year old teenager you sure don't act as mature as you shoul..." Ai was cut short by Conan putting his hand to her mouth. Conan pointed over to the other side of the train where Gin was standing by himself. Ai's eyes widen as she hadn't even seen him coming. Conan began to pull Ai toward the front of the train. Gin saw the two and began to run toward then but could barely maneuver with the mass of people that were around him. As for Conan and Ai it was much easier because of their height. Very quickly the bullet train came to a slow stop and Conan and Ai rushed out. Gin too had gotten out spotting the two kids. The two had started running toward the direction of Dr. Agasa's house. The bullet train hadn't gone far so it wasn't really far at all.  
  
Since Gin was so tall he had slowly began to catch up to the two. Conan knew that they only had one chance. Conan turned around and stopped. Aiming his Stun Gun carefully he shot one right into the neck of Gin causing him to pass out.  
  
Conan was lucky for the sedative that had hit Gin was the very last in the container. The two even though they weren't being chased anymore had kept on running to Dr. Agasa's house until they were actually there. Conan and Ai were both out of breath and trying to talk at the same time.  
  
"How, how did...How did they know who we are?" Conan was panting like crazy but needed an answer for the question. Ai had just shrugged as she was just about to ask Conan the same question. The two had no time to fool around so they went inside Dr. Agasa's house.  
  
Ai walked in after Conan had and saw Dr. Agasa rush up to her.  
  
"Ai, Ai something has happened on your computer. You told me to watch over the virtual tests and then something came up Positive." Dr. Agasa was just out of breath as Conan and Ai were.  
  
"WHAT?! Let's go Dr. Agasa." The two rushed over to the computer reading the information that was presented.  
  
"This could actually being the antidote." Conan looked up after what Ai had just said. Conan couldn't believe it, he might actually become Shinichi again. He and Rachel, they could be together again. Conan was so happy that he didn't even know what was going on.  
  
When Conan finally noticed what was going on he noticed himself being pushed out of the house by Ai.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey what are you doing? I want to stay and watch you make the antidote." Conan wanted to be Shinichi as soon as possible.  
  
"Well hate to disappoint you Conan but with you hovering around me I won't be able to find out if this possible antidote will even work!" Ai slammed the door in Conan's face. Well I guess I wait until tomorrow.  
  
Conan set off for Richard's house as it was getting late in the day. They had spent more time than expected in the desserts shop earlier. Conan finally arrived at Richard's house to find that no one was home. Conan guessed that Richard was out drinking and Rachel was making sure she brought him home after he was too drunk to drive.  
  
Conan just forgot about everything and laid in his bed yawning. He was happy that tomorrow he could be Shinichi again.  
  
"Tomorrow." Conan was speaking very sleepily now because of being chased by Gin. Soon Conan drifted off to sleep hoping to be 17 again tomorrow.  
  
::Chapter 6:Antidote?:: 


End file.
